


Let's Pretend

by TheInvisibleChild



Series: Daryl & Jesus -the love story aka prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: -Ish, But it turns out okay, Daryl is dragged into it against his will, Fake Relationship, False Pretenses, Fluff, Jesus need help, M/M, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request prompt on Tumblr and they wanted "a fake/pretend relationship about them, Alex won't let Paul alone and he goes to Daryl for help, then they fall in love". This one is for you and thank you for the great idea, I had a lot of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been an instant infatuation, at least on his part, the moment their eyes had locked. Despite the hostile look, those gorgeous sky blue eyes had him hooked. The more he learned about the enigma that was Daryl Dixon the more his infatuation grew. Getting to know the man and befriending him was one of Jesus' best achievements in his entire life. Who knew that the end of the world could be so fascinating and downright joyful when you had the pleasure of putting together the pieces of a mystery, a man he was slowly beginning to fall for.

It was all spoiled by the fact that his former fling, Alex, did not leave him alone. No. Alex lived in some fantasy world where apparently they belonged together. He had fallen in love over the months they had spent together and Jesus did feel bad because to him it had been nothing but physical. Someone to keep him company when he got lonely. It had been an arrangement that had worked for both for them up until Jesus got tired of the constant need Alex seemed to have of his comings and goings. Being the scout of Hilltop Jesus was outside of the walls more often than not.

Things had really escalated when the whole situation with the Saviors had begun. It was sometime around this highly stressful and physically demanding time that Jesus broke off things with Alex. Whom had gracefully accepted this at the time being but as weeks strolled by it became clear that he still held a candle for Jesus. It would have been all fine and easy to handle had Jesus not ran into the pair of men who tied him up and took into Alexandria with them.

Though his feelings had dwindled for Alex a long ago and he enjoyed blatantly flirting with Daryl, who was painfully oblivious, Alex did not appreciate it. It had caused one quite loud argument between them which Jesus was sure everyone in Hilltop had heard, and Jesus had sought solace in Alexandria for a few weeks, to let things cool down. It had also given him more time to spend with Daryl in close proximity. They had gone on supply runs together, hunting trips and even spent a few nights shifts sitting side by side in the quiet.

Jesus was sure that his feelings were not returned by the man who was slowly making his imprint on his heart. They were only friends which Jesus was more than happy with. And as it turned out quite darn useful.

-

It wasn't like this was the first time it happened but this time Jesus didn't have the patience to deal with it. Jesus was walking next to Daryl towards the RV from the Barrington house when he spotted Alex walking straight towards him. He leaned closer to Daryl to plead his case.

"Daryl, can you please not punch me in the face and play along just for five minutes."

The look of pure confusion took over that usual scowl which Jesus took as a sign for the go ahead. Grabbing Daryl's hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and leaned his body closer to appear as if they were indeed involved. Just as Daryl was realizing where he was being dragged into, Alex had reached them. Putting on a fake huge, happy smile Jesus greeted his ex.

"Hey Alex. You remember Daryl, right?"

Shock and disappointment flashed on Alex's features before a smug look replaced them. Alex crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I remember him. So you two are together now, huh? Can't say I saw that coming."

"You know things happen and I've been spending a lot of time in Alexandria. One thing led to another and here we are."

"Yeah, just like you and me just happened and then you ditched me without any explanation. Watch out man, Jesus will only use you for his own pleasure and then ditch you too."

Alex spat the words out with venom and marched away to the trailer section of Hilltop. Jesus sighed deeply and let go of Daryl's hand, even though he felt like he could use the physical comfort. Putting some distance between them Jesus started walking towards the RV again with a silent Daryl a few steps behind him.

Not only was what Alex said true but he had just used Daryl as an excuse to not have the usual bickering and begging. Needless to say Jesus felt like shit. Thankfully Daryl had stayed quiet during the exchange and still remained silent as they entered the RV and sat down opposite sides of each other. They were waiting for Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn to arrive before their departure back to Alexandria.

"What was that about?"

Daryl's gravelly voice broke through the dark thoughts Jesus had been lost in. He lifted his gaze from his boots to meet the curious blue eyes looking back at him. At least Daryl didn't sound upset or angry. Running a hand through his hair, Jesus sighed again before beginning to explain the whole Alex and him situation and by the end of his long ramble the others had finally made their way inside the RV and off they were.

It wasn't until later that night when somehow he had the night shift of watch with Daryl that the subject was breached again. They had talked about the constant nagging Jesus dealt with from Alex every time they were in the same space and why Jesus had figured that if Alex saw he was with someone else, Alex would leave him be. But it hadn't even crossed Jesus' mind that Daryl had a more interesting question lined up.

"So, why me?"

"What do you mean why me?"

Jesus tilted his head as he regarded the man next to him. It was obvious why, not that Daryl knew about his harboured feelings.

"Why didn't ya ask someone else? 'cause I was just there 'n ya were fed up?"

"No that wasn't why. You're this aloof, gorgeous man who is never seen up and personal with anyone so it just made sense, you know?"

 _And because I'm falling in love with you and will take the pretend relationship if it's all I ever get_ , Jesus thought to himself. Daryl looked like he was contemplating the information, chewing it over before giving a little nod and faced forward the treeline again.

"'kay."

"That's it? You're gonna pretend to be my boyfriend?"

A shrug and a grunt was all the answer Jesus got. This was better than Jesus expected and a genuine smile broke out on his face.

"Okay then."

* * *

 

Paul was nice enough to warn him always before taking his hand and leaning to his side which Daryl appreciated. Daryl wasn't exactly sure why he had agreed to pretend to be Paul's boyfriend. Maybe it was because the guy was starting to grow on him. He was a great asset to Alexandria, useful and skilled and one of the sweetest human beings Daryl had ever met. _Wait, sweetest?_ Daryl thought to himself.

It had been about three months since their fake relationship started and in that time they had run into Alex together about a dozen times. It was always pretty much the same, holding hands and Paul doing all the talking. The moments didn't last more than two minutes tops and little by little Daryl had begun to look forward to those moments.

Even though it was all pretend, it felt good to be that close to Paul. Daryl knew that it would, sooner rather than later, come to an end because there were real potential partners out there. There were far better people more suited for Paul than Daryl ever could be. Not that Daryl thought about being in a relationship with anyone for real and not only for pretend. The members of his post apocalypse family were all pairing up and looking happy. Even Carl seemed to be paired up with Enid.

"Where's your little boyfriend?"

Alex's harsh voice broke through his reverie.

"What?"

"Jesus? You two are still together, right? Or did he already ditch you too?"

There was something in the tone of Alex's voice that irritated him and he bristled.

"We're doing great not that it's any of your business. Why ya care where Paul is?"

As if he had heard his name being spoken, Paul appeared out of nowhere and walked right next to him. As to illustrate his point, Daryl wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders and dragged him tightly to his side, all the while keeping his eyes on Alex. With a pout, which Daryl found pretty amusing, Alex took his leave.

"What was that about?"

Paul asked quietly, still tucked to his side as Daryl's eyes followed Alex's retreating form. Though every few seconds the guy would turn his head to look into their direction.

"That guy's an asshole."

He practically growled and felt as Paul laughed, the sound vibrating through him. Averting his gaze and looking down to the man he was still holding, Daryl saw the bright twinkling eyes and wide smile adorning Paul's face. It all clicked right then. Every piece falling into its place. Without thinking too much about what he was about to do, Daryl closed the distance and placed his lips on top of Paul's plump pink lips for a kiss. It was a brief, barely there, kiss but still jolted his every cell in his body to life.

An even wider smile was on Paul's face when he finally bared the chance to look at the man again. Fortunately Paul didn't say anything, he just parted from his side and went on as if nothing had happened. At the same time Daryl was grateful and disappointed. It was a bittersweet moment.

Another month went past, without Alex approaching either one of them which meant Paul not holding his hand or being in his personal space. What was weird about it was that Daryl actually missed the pretend affection he would get. Maybe he had crossed a line with the kiss. Maybe Paul wasn't that invested in the fake relationship as Daryl seemed to be. And not just whenever Alex was around. He had found himself thinking about Paul in a different light a lot lately. Thinking more about him in general. Like when ever he would see something out scouting that he thought Paul would like. Or something good happened like him catching a buck, he found himself thinking about how Paul would be well fed now like the rest of his family. What he was doing when he was not in Alexandria. What he was thinking when they were at watch together sitting in silence.

 _Fuck me_ , Daryl thought when it dawned on him. He was in love with Paul Rovia. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Should he express his interest in Paul? Keep it quiet and hope they would just go away? Try to crush them down? Ask for help? Daryl's head was suddenly spinning and he felt light-headed. This was the first time he realized he had genuine feelings for someone, and especially a man. Not just any man either but Paul who deserved way better than him.

* * *

 

Ever since that little, but very significant, kiss Jesus had tried to distance himself from Daryl. He figured it obviously had been out of pity and nothing else. Frankly Jesus felt torn, his heart had leaped with joy but as the realisation had hit him that Daryl didn't actually mean to kiss him, not like that anyway, he was sad. Jesus was also a bit disappointed and heart-broken. And for some twisted reason it looked as if Daryl was trying to spend more time with him. It wasn't fair and Jesus was seriously starting to regret the whole begging Daryl to be his fake boyfriend thing.

He wasn't sure how to break up with his fake boyfriend, who through all of the madness had been nothing but sweet and supporting and everything he wished for in an actual relationship. It had been going on for four months now and to be honest Jesus hadn't meant for it to last this long. It was just nice to pretend, with the man he was in love with. At this point it didn't matter anymore how much shit he would get from Alex, Jesus didn't want to keep hurting his friendship with Daryl. It was going to be one hell of a conversation but one that needed to be had.

Jesus found Daryl sitting in front of Aaron's and Eric's garage, tinkering with his bike and smoking, looking damn fine. He was in a black sleeveless shirt, no vest so it wouldn't get motor oil on it, greasy jeans and his regular boots. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary but the man could make anything look sexy. Jesus had never liked smokers but seeing Daryl smoking was the stuff of his wet dreams.

"Hey, um, you got a minute?"

Jesus shifted uncomfortably on his feet and watched as Daryl just shrugged as he kept tinkering. Maybe it was better that he didn't have to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Jesus rubbed the behind of his neck nervously and cleared his throat.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe, and it has nothing to do with you, you've been great Daryl. Really nailing the fake boyfriend part and I couldn't be more grateful and I don't know how to thank you or compensate for your time. I know this wasn't something you wanted and.."

"What's yer point?"

Daryl interrupted his nervous rambling, his eyes sharp and observant.

"I thank you for your services and I free you of them."

"You're breaking up with me?"

There was a hint of shock and sadness in those blue eyes that surprised Jesus.

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No, you've been perfect Daryl. It's just-"

 _I love you and I can't keep on pretending_ , Jesus thought to himself and all of a sudden he was at a loss of words. His mind went blank. A look of concern passed Daryl's features, the tools in his hands clinked to the ground as he stood up and closed the distance between them. _Just be honest with him, grow some fucking balls and tell him!_ Jesus shouted at himself in his mind but still no words came of his open mouth.

Time seemed to slow down. Daryl's blue eyes seemed brighter, blue-er. A drop of sweat trickled down from his hairline down to his jaw line and Jesus had the sudden urge to trace its path with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck it."

Jesus muttered before clasping Daryl's face in between his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. To make sure that his intents were loud and clear Jesus moved his lips in a slow kiss that lasted longer than he was proud to admit. When he finally released Daryl from his hold there was a look on Daryl's face that Jesus couldn't read.

"What was that?"

"I'm in love with you and I can't pretend to be in a fake relationship anymore."

Jesus confessed, his heart thundering in his chest so hard that he was sure it would burst out. Daryl simply nodded, his expression never changing and then he was kissing Jesus.

"I think I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

It was a bit weird to have a first date after four months of being in a relationship, granted that it had been a pretend one. After confessing their joined feelings it did feel like the right thing to do, but now he felt all nervous and sweaty. Jesus was a pretty confident guy and had never really felt this level of anxiety over a date before. Besides he had gotten to know Daryl pretty darn well over time and even more so during their pretend relationship. There was no reason to be nervous, it wasn't like Daryl was known for being all cool and collected.

Jesus was standing in front of a full length mirror staring at himself, judging the clothes he had put on for the date. Dark blue jeans that were in a decent state, forest green t-shirt and his usual boots. He had been given his own house at Alexandria since he spent quite a lot of time there as the emissary of Hilltop and dealt with issues between the two communities. He liked the quiet and peace, especially since they were having the first date in his backyard. Both of them were more outdoorsy people and heading outside the walls was not a smart move, ergo his private backyard served the purpose perfectly.

Daryl had promised to provide the meat for their simple lunch date, Jesus was in charge of the potato salad thanks to the community garden and eggs from the Hilltop chickens. For dessert Jesus had enlisted help for the peach cobbler from Maggie. It wasn't like everyone in Alexandria as well didn't know about their pretend relationship. In a way it was useful now that they were an actual item, breaking the news wasn't a big deal anymore. Even before the whole ordeal, Jesus was sure that everyone with working eyesight knew of his feelings for Daryl.

It was another beautiful spring day, just a few white clouds floating in the sky, birds singing nearby trees and the laughter of children somewhere down the road. As he stepped outside on his porch, the idyllic day turned even more perfect. Daryl was already out barbecuing, casually flipping the meat, free hand on his hip. Jesus enjoyed the domestic view for a moment or two before walking up to him and placed a tender kiss to that scruffy cheek.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, someone had to prepare the grill 'fore the grillin' part ta happen."

Daryl's lips quirked into a small smirk like he knew for a fact that it hadn't even crossed Jesus' mind. For the most part it was true, Jesus had intended to prepare the grill but had been too occupied with his thoughts that it had slipped from his mind.

"Thought ya'd just keep starin' at me n' stay on those steps forever."

He had been caught. Of course he'd been caught, Daryl was one of the most observant people Jesus knew. With his exceptional tracking and hunting skills, of course he had known of Jesus' presence. Jesus huffed despite himself.

"Well, guess I'll go make the potato salad then."

"No onions."

"But the onions give that nice crunch and flavour."

Daryl made a face that caused Jesus to chuckle out loud.

"Fine, no onions. Only for you sweetheart."

Jesus patted Daryl on the shoulder before taking his leave back inside.  
-  
The winds had changed during their meal and were forced to go inside to enjoy the dessert. Not that Jesus minded that at all. The rain was coming down with a force but the sun was still shining brightly. Daryl was munching down on his second piece of the peach cobbler whilst Jesus had been satisfied with just one piece. The conversation had been pretty livid outside, talking about the deer meat Daryl had hunted especially for this occasion and of the hunt itself. But now the only sound was the rain and Jesus' wildly beating heart.

He'd been enjoying the view of Daryl licking his fingers all through the lunch and the visions it had given him were more than a little distracting. They were planted in his brain and he couldn't shake them out. It didn't help the matter at all that at the moment Daryl was licking his spoon with such devotion, it made Jesus extremely hot and bothered. As if Daryl had heard his thoughts he placed the spoon and plate on the living room table and his cheeks turned pink. Jesus cleared his throat and tried to dislodge the impure thoughts.

"Uh, you want another piece or are you finally full?"

There was a hoarseness to his cheery voice and Jesus cleared his throat again. It was insane how this man made everyday things looks so darn sexy. He shouldn't be thinking about a naked Daryl, sucking on -, Jesus stopped himself. They had only kissed! And not longer than a minute or so.

"Nah, 'm full. Thanks though, was real good."

Daryl mumbled, cheeks still tinged with a faint pink. It was obvious that whatever Daryl was thinking wasn't exactly innocent either. He was squirming in his seat, foot tapping on the floor, chewing on his thumb in that nervous habit of his. Daryl's eyes kept flicking to Jesus and around the room like he couldn't decide where to look at. Jesus was intrigued to say the least.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Jesus asked as he stroked Daryl's still pink-tinted scruffy cheek tenderly, it was adorable. Daryl clearly had trouble voicing out what ever it was, not that he was good with words but even more so at the moment. Those vibrant blue eyes were studying his face and for the briefest of seconds flicked to his lips but Jesus caught that. Letting Daryl take his time, come out and speak his thoughts, he waited.

"I uh, um.. 'm was just thinkin' 'bout.. uh, fuck."

"It's okay Daryl, you can tell me."

Jesus said softly and took his hands into his own to give a reassuring squeeze. Daryl cleared his throat and his eyes locked onto their clasped hands as his quiet voice continued.

"Wanna kiss ya."

With his free hand Jesus lifted Daryl's chin to meet his eyes. He nodded and smiled sweetly because this was the first time Daryl took initiative over physical intimacy. It was a huge step towards building their real relationship. For a moment or two they just gazed into each other's eyes, finding wordless questions answered. Jesus had to be patient and wait it out, this was something Daryl had to do. Not that Jesus minded, the anticipation was as sweet as the reward. Or so he thought.

When Daryl finally slowly placed his pink lips on tops of his, the gentle but intense kiss that caressed his very soul, it was much sweeter than Jesus ever thought. Daryl's free hand came up to stroke his cheek and rest on the curvature where his neck and shoulder met, feeling his heartbeat thundering there. Jesus was still cupping Daryl's chin, their clasping hands intertwining their fingers as emotions were spoken through that kiss.

The kissing may have lasted five minutes or a lifetime, time had lost its meaning to Jesus. All he cared about was the feeling of those lips gliding on top of his in a sultry kiss. Daryl was the one to break the kiss but not the feeling of raw intimacy as he placed his forehead on his. Opening his eyes Jesus saw Daryl's blue orbs gazing into his. There was a small crooked smile in his features that made the blue sparkle like the ocean. The winds had changed as had their relationship. Sometimes it needed to rain before the sun would come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! This was supposed to be one-shot but as I finished the first one I realized that I myself needed to write out what happens next. The first date, just because. I have no real reason but hey, here it is. It's just fluff because this fic just has that feel and I wanted to keep that fluffy atmosphere. Hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you make-sterek-canon for the idea and I hope it's what you wanted. Thank you to everyone else who read this as well! Leave me kudos, comments or anything and let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
